Be Mine?
by Bluequeen Darkness
Summary: Entah bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya, entah benar atau tidak, entah nyata ataupun palsu. Yang pasti, yang jelas, dan yang tepat, aku tau bahwa kenyataan ini adalah cinta. Seberapa burukah ia, seberapa baikah ia, cinta diterima dengan ketulusan, dan disinilah aku. Aku yang mulai mencintainya… /bad summary,RnR? :3


_Hey Minna! Hari ini aku ngepost ff nih :3_

_Dari anime Naruto, kemudian disusul nanti Fairy Tail /maybe_

_But, I dunno when i'm busy on my activity._. _

_Simak aja deh, ff aku :3_

_Go! Happy reading! ;D_

* * *

**Be Mine?**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U, Sakura H**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, butut, abal.**

**_[ i don't copying story of masashi kishimoto.  
i just make a short story with Naruto characters]_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Tsunade-sama mengadakan _promnight_ di balai kota konoha.  
acara resmi ini biasanya diadakan sebulan sekali. Aku merapihkan kemeja _tuxedo _ku. Melihat bayanganku dicermin. Aku menyeringai melihat betapa tampannya diriku dicermin itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari apartemanku. Tidak sabar  
bagaimana acaranya nanti, aku berlari-lari kecil sambil menyelempangkan jas ku. _Hari ini.. pengocokan pasangan promnight.. _gumamku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dibalai kota Konoha, jalanan telah ramai oleh kendaraan. Semua orang  
sibuk berlalu lalang. Dan tak lupa, seluruh tubuh warga telah dilapisi gaun dan kemeja tuxedo dimana-mana. Aku berjalan di jalan setapak, sambil sesekali bersiul. Ku nikmati indahnya malam, sambil menyapa semua orang yang kukenal.

Terlihat olehku, perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu sedang  
menunggu untuk menyebrang. Aku mendekatinya sambil memakai _tuxedo _ku. Dari kejauhan, samar-samar mulai terlihat jelas wajahnya. _Cantik.. _pikirku. Aku menggapai bahunya, munculah niatku untuk menyapanya.

"hey, mau menyebrang?"

Perempuan itu hanya diam membisu, mematung saat melihatku. Aku mengibas-ibaskan telapak tanganku kearah bola matanya. mengakibatkan ia beberapa kali mengerjap. Sadar, perempuan itu hanya tersenyum tipis kearahku, kemudian ia mengangguk singkat.

"boleh aku menemanimu?" tanyaku lirih.

Dan tepat, perempuan itu hanya mengangguk.  
aku sedikit bingung dengan tingkah lakunya malam ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia yang aku kenal selalu memarahiku,sekarang malah sebaliknya. Yah,dunia memang kejam. Terkadang, aku merindukan Sakura ku.

Lampu hijau menyala, aku menyebrangi jalan diikuti Sakura yang  
tepat berada disampingku. Sedikit lamban, aku memperhatikan gadis itu. Aku tersenyum tipis kearahnya, kemudian aku menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya.

"ayolah, Sakura. Jangan terlalu lamban.. nanti kita akan meninggalkan pestanya."

Lagi,dan lagi. Malam ini sungguh aneh bagiku. Dan bahkan memang aneh.  
Aku merindukan suara Sakura yang kukenal cerewet. Tapi, kenapa sekarang tidak? apakah ada yang salah dengan Sakura? Tak lama, kami tiba dibalai kota. Semua teman-teman seangkatan ku sudah berkumpul disana. Dan bahkan berbaju rapih.

"Sepertinya kita harus mendaftar kepada Tsunade-sama. Dan.. tentu saja daftar peserta mengenai _promnight_." Seru ku.

Sakura mengangguk.  
Aku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Saat ingin meninggalkannya, Sakura menggenggam tanganku dan berjalan disampingku. Sedikit kaget oleh reaksinya, aku hanya melihat Sakura dari ujung mata kananku.

Kami telah sampai ditempat Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama meminta kami  
untuk mengisi pendaftaran acara _promnight_. Aku mendaftarkan diri, begitupun dengan Sakura. Keiko-san meminta kami untuk mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas kecil disebuah kotak. Aku mengambilnya. Baru hendak ingin membuka, Tsunade-sama mencegahku.

Pada hitungan ketiga oleh Tsunade-sama, Aku dan Sakura harus membuka  
gulungan kertas kecil itu secara bersamaan.

"Satu… dua… tiga.." Tsunade-sama mulai menghitung.

Aku membuka gulungan ku, dan mataku terbelalak kaget. Aku menatap Sakura, dan ternyata ia sama kagetnya denganku. Saat ingin menanyakan hal dengan Sakura, Tsunade-sama menghentikanku untuk berbicara. Akupun menutup kembali mulutku.

"Baiklah, sekarang sebutkan pasangan kalian malam ini!" tukas Tsunade-sama

"Sakura"

"Naruto" kataku dan Sakura bersamaan.

Aku melihat wajah Tsunade-sama yang menunjukan ekspresi tersenyum jahil. Belum sempat aku berkomentar, Tsunade-sama sudah mengusirku dan Sakura pergi.

"Jadi.. ekhm" aku berdeham pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Kau pasanganku untuk malam ini.." lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

Sakura melihat kearahku dan tersenyum manis.

"Ya, kurasa begitu Naruto."

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura menutupi matanya, mungkin karena efek senyumannya. _Untuk saat ini, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat senyum Sakura yang begitu manis.._

Aku dan Sakura kini berbincang dibawah pohon besar. Sesekali, ia memukul pelan lenganku. Sedangkan aku hanya mencubit pelan hidungnya. Saat aku melakukan itu, Sakura mulai sedikit kesal kepadaku. Aku hanya mendiamkannya. Mungkin ia merasa jika aku mendiamkannya, dia malah memarahiku. Dan disinilah sosok Sakura yang aku kenal muncul kembali.

Sementara itu, alunan musik jazz mengisi suasana _promnigt. _Tak lama,  
semua orang yang berada disini mulai berdansa. Dengan canggung, aku menggaruk lenganku yang tidak gatal dan kemudian berdeham.

"ehem.. mau berdansa denganku?"aku mengulurkan tangan kearah Sakura.

Sakura hanya melihat tanganku. aku melihatnya tertegun. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia mulai menggapai tanganku. Aku menuntunnya ke sekumpulan orang yang sedang berdansa. Musik jazz masih melantun. Menambahkan kesan klise disetiap sudut. Aku mulai memegang pinggul Sakura yang kecil, Sakura merangkup bahuku dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku meraih wajah sakura yang sedikit tertutup oleh poni, aku memandanginya dan mengelusnya. Sakura tersenyum lembut kearahku. Lampu sorot menerangi wajah cantiknya. Aku tersenyum begitu mendapati Sakura yang tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat.

"e-eh, Sakura?" ucapku sedikit tergagap.

"hum? Tidak apa-apakan aku memelukmu?" Sakura menjawab sambil memelukku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.." Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan memeluk Sakura.

Selama beberapa menit, aku dan Sakura berpelukan. Diikuti oleh music jazz yang berhenti, tiba-tiba Sakura melepas pelukannya. Aku mengikutinya.

"G-gomen ne.. karena tiba-tiba memelukmu" katanya lembut dan sedikit bersemu merah.

Saat ingin menjawabnya, Sakura mendekatkan dirinya kearahku, berjinjit sedikit untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, kemudian ia mengecup pelan pipiku dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, untuk hari ini.." Sakura tersenyum.

Aku hanya tercengang dan terbelalak, mulutku sedikit terbuka karena reaksi Sakura, wajahku sangat memerah karena menahan rasa bahagia yang melunjak didalam dada.

"Naruto, kemarilah.." aku mengikuti asal suara Sakura yang ternyata sudah tidak berada didepanku. Sakura berada ditepi jembatan—melihat keatas langit—dan memperhatikan bintang-bintang.

Aku berdiri disebelahnya, bola mataku mengikuti arah pandangannya.  
langit malam ini sangat indah, angin malam menggelitik halus permukaan kulitku. Beberapa bintang dilangit berjatuhan, membuatku memunculkan sebuah harapan.

"Bintang jatuh?" tanyaku kepada Sakura

Sakura menganguk dan meletakan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu.

"ya, ucapkanlah permohonan Naruto.."

"baiklah,aku mengerti.."

Aku meletakan kedua tanganku dibawah dagu, mengucapkan permohonan-permohonan yang aku pikirkan.

_Aku berharap, Sakura mengerti perasaanku.._

Aku membuka kedua mataku, melihat Sakura yang masih memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. tak lama, aku melihat Sakura membuka matanya.

"Jadi.. kau berharap apa?" Aku meletakan kedua tanganku dibelakang kepala sambil menatap langit.

"ya,sesuatu…" Sakura menatapku sambil tersenyum

Aku menurunkan tanganku dari belakang kepala,kemudian menanyakan seputar hal bodoh kepada Sakura

"Apakah itu istimewa?"

"ya, begitulah.." Sakura mengangguk singkat.

Hal kecil terbesit dipikiranku, kemudian aku menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura yang membuat pipiku merona merah.

"Apakah sudah terkabul?" aku tersenyum menggoda.

Aku melihat Sakura yang sedikit terbelalak, pipinya yang putih kini terbesit rona merah, Sakura memperhatikan tanganku yang kian memegang tangannya, Sakura menatapku dengan sedikit canggung.

"Y-ya, kurasa begitu.." Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya, entah benar atau tidak,  
entah nyata ataupun palsu. Yang pasti, yang jelas, dan yang tepat, aku tau bahwa kenyataan ini adalah cinta. Seberapa burukah ia, seberapa baikah ia, cinta diterima dengan ketulusan, dan disinilah aku. Aku yang mulai mencintainya…

Aku menatap Sakura lembut, membuat badannya mengubah posisi dan menghadapku. Angin malam mengibaskan rambutnya dengan lembut, aku mengelus pelan pipinya dengan jari telunjukku.

"Sakura…" aku mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan membelai rambutnya. Hanya langit malam dan hembusan angin yang menemaniku dan Sakura.

"Entahlah, sejak dulu perasaan ini tidak pernah berubah. Saat bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku memang _fanatic. _Dan perasaan itu, semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau dipendam, aku tidak bisa bertahan. Jika aku ungkapkan, aku tidak tau resiko apa yang akan kuterima. Jadi…."

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan mengangguk singkat namun yakin.

"_would you Be Mine?" _

Aku melihat Sakura. Sakura hanya tercengang dan seakan-akan tidak percaya. Pipinya memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca, sebelah tangannya mendekap mulutnya. Aku sedikit tersenyum murung, dengan perasaan dan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Tiba-tiba, Sakura memeluku dengan erat, dia menangis didadaku dengan sedikit sesenggukan.

"N-Naruto.." ucapnya lirih dan pelan

Aku membalas pelukannya, mempererat pelukanku dan menopang semua kesedihannya.

"N-Naruto… _A-aishiteru_.. dan tentu, aku mau menjadi milikmu.." Sakura menangis bebahagia sambil memeluku.

**_Tamat_**

* * *

_Ending yang mungkin gak jelas/?_

_Gaje banget XD_

_Wkwk gak tau knp tiba-tiba buat NaruSaku_

_Padahal awalnya mau NaruHina XD wkwk_

_Mind to RnR? :3_


End file.
